Hiding With Vampires
by LegendofSkyrim
Summary: Ayane and Makoto Fujikawa, a teenage mother and her three-year old son, arrive at Cross Academy for education and refuge. Kaname and Zero both feel sympathy and arousal from Ayane, unaware of her horrible past. Now Makoto's father is coming, and it's up to them to save Ayane and Makoto. A.U. ZeroXOCXKaname
1. The Beginning (AyaneAnne)

So I recently became re-obsessed with VK, and I was like "I haven't seen this story!" and so I've written it!

* * *

Cross Academy was larger in person. I craned my neck up to see the top of the main building, and even then she couldn't succeed. A voice in the back of my head whispered, 'go check on Michael. Go check on him,' but I couldn't. I was already behind schedule with meeting with the headmaster.

"Ah, miss Ayane!" A man cried gleefully. His reflective glasses hid his eyes from my view, and I resented not having my own sunglasses to shield part of my identity. "I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy. Please come with me!" He took me in stride to his office, a ways off from the original building I'd thought we'd enter.

He sat at his desk and I pulled up one of the chairs. "As our newest student, are there any questions about the living arrangements or other students?" He asked in sweet innocence.

"Can I have my own room?" I asked bluntly. Might as well make it clear what I want.

I could tell he was eyeing me suspiciously under those thick glasses. "Why would you need it?"

"Will this stay private?" I inquired, not sure whether or not I could trust this strange bipolar person. He nodded his head and gestured me to say why. "I have a son." I admitted.

He straightened his posture a bit. "Aren't you a bit young to be a mother?"

"That is not a necessary question."

"Will he stay in your room?"

"I will see to it that he is fed and well-cared for while I'm in classes."

Kaien grimaced a bit, fast enough that I wouldn't have been able to catch it if I wasn't paying close attention. "Alright." He caved in. "I'll see to it that you have your own room."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow!" He did this weird ballet-like thing as I walked out.

The hall was full of students, and each one turned to look at me as I lengthened my stride.

A pungent aroma hit me like a wall. Blood...a familiar scent for me. I followed the smell and found myself across one bridge and onto another one.

"Miss!" A young woman yelled, breaking the trance-like hold the smell had on me. "No one other than Night Students and those on the Disciplinary Committee are permitted into the Moon Dorms."

I blinked away the surprise of her appearance. "Very sorry." I said plainly, walking back down the bridge. Down the steps and into the town I followed the winding paths to my apartment.

The scene was horrible.

The complex was ablaze, with victims laying in the street as firefighters and police came. I scanned each face and realized Michael wasn't among them. Without a second thought I rushed into the blaze, feeling the heat lick my skin. "Michael!" I shrieked, jumping over the flames to my upper level apartment.

A child's cries from within the room caused my senses to panic. 'Save the cub!' A thought ordered. I hit the door and threw it off its hinges.

"Momma! Momma!" Michael's cries came from the corner of the room, where he was surrounded by the orange and yellow demons. I jumped to the barrier and grabbed the toddler from his corner.

I took off my coat and covered his face with it and began assessing escape routes.

Front door: blocked by fallen timber.

Fire escape: window sealed shut after Michael once tried to run off that way.

The only other option was a window on the right of me. But two stories up, that's a long way down. And a long story to spin. How would I explain the fact that I landed perfectly fine from that height?

Michael began to drift to sleep, and I knew I was running out of options. So I held him close to me and charged the window.

It shattered with ease, allowing me to focus on the landing. My feet hit the ground, but my body rolled in a side fall, cradling Michael in my arms like a fragile egg.

The authorities swarmed me, asking me questions at a mile a minute. I ignored them for the most part, wrapped up in getting Michael medical help.

"What's his name?" An on-site doctor asked.

"Makoto Fujikawa." I lied as smooth as butter. The doctor did a quick check and to my immense pleasure found nothing wrong with him. I looked back up at the blaze. 'At least packing was easy.' The voice comforted me, but I felt very nervous.

I pulled out my burner cell and called Kaien Cross. "Turns out Makoto and I will be arriving faster than we thought." I told him what happened, and he just sat on the other side as quiet as Death.

"Alright. We'll have a room prepared for you by this evening."

"Thank you, sir."

The smell of blood filled my senses again, and against my better judgement I turned in the direction the intoxicating aroma was wafting from.

A young man, maybe 17 or 16 with silver hair and gorgeous purple eyes, was walking down the street with a young girl, definitely 16, with brown hair and a reddish-brown eye color. Both wore black uniforms with red bows and a white bandanna with a strange symbol on it.

The young man looked at me, and from the second our eyes connected I knew exactly what he was. My senses always mixed up bleeding victims...and vampires.

* * *

Review and follow for the next update!


	2. Welcome Vampires (AyaneAnne)

Thank you so much **Jasmine-angela**, **NamikazeMia**, and **saphira88** for favorite-ing my story! You guys are awesome! So I got this chapter done early and decided to give it to you. Enjoy!

* * *

A day had passed at Cross Academy and no one seemed to care about me. I could sit in the middle of the front row in class with my hand right in the teacher's face and he would call me. What was worse was that the smell of blood seemed to follow me everywhere. How many vampires could there be on campus?

"Hey, Ayane!" A chipper voice called. I silently groaned as Yuki and Zero approached me. They were the first human and vampire to acknowledge my existence in a positive way. "How was your second day?"

"Same as the first." I answered automatically. Since classes were over, I needed to get to Michael and make sure he was okay.

"Are you going to come see the Night Class?" Yuki asked eagerly. "They have been interested in meeting you."

I bit my lower lip. "I'll come and look at them, but that's all the time I can spare." I decided, retreating from the Sun Dorm bridge and walking with the Disciplinary Committee.

The wall of fan girls was impenetrable. Even though Yuki tried to coax me into pushing through, I climbed into a tree and watched from above. I had no worry, since my jeans kept me modest.

The doors swung open and several gorgeous girls came out. Many of the Day Class boys melted into little puddles of stalkish love then and there.

Then he came out.

Dark brown hair fell into his red-brown eyes. He was taller than the other Night Class boys, and far more handsome.

Many of the girls called to him, but he ignored them. He suddenly stopped, making the other students nervous. His eyes drifted up to me, and that's when his scent hit.

Blood.

Something inside me snapped. Fear and anxiety rushed through every muscle in my legs. I jumped down off the branch I'd settled on and I took off with more speed than I'd ever used since...since I was fifteen.

* * *

_ His hands gripped my waist as he kissed my neck fiercely. The pain of his fangs entering my veins lasted less then a second, but the sound of his slurping my blood never seemed to end._

_"That's enough." Jacob's harsh voice sounded in that darkness. The figure left me exhausted and low on blood._

_Jacob turned on the light in that nightmarish room. The bed I laid on was stained crimson for obvious reasons. "Now Anne," he said with a horribly lusty sound in his voice, "your mother and I have been thinking."_

_'Heavens no! The more they think the worse off I am.' A tear slid down my pale cheek._

_"Since I have so much...fun with you," he continued as he ran his hands on my upper thigh, "we thought our customers might like a bit of that."_

_My body seized up. I couldn't see anymore, but I could hear the yelling as my legs took off on me. A baby crying made me realize I had Michael in my arms, my little one year old. I ran for hours, maybe days, I wasn't sure. The black film over my eyes wouldn't lift until I heard water slapping onto earth. I blinked away the darkness to see the ocean. 'That's not possible.' I thought, staring out at the ocean._

_'It is.' My thoughts suddenly pointed out. 'But...but I was in Great Falls, Montana."_

_A small sign came into view. "Welcome to Fort Bragg, California." I tried to take another step, but my legs became gelatin under my slim figure. I held fast to Michael, who had fallen asleep. I joined him, and for a while thought I was dead. But I wasn't._

* * *

I was able to stop running after I reached a fountain. 'Why didn't Zero make me react?' I asked my inner self, since she knew all about my abilities.

'He didn't present as great a threat to you and Michael.' She responded in her usual cryptic way.

The cool water felt good on my face as I cooled down. "That was quite a run." A rich voice came from behind me, bringing back the scent of blood.

The handsome vampire that originally caused me to run stood behind me. And he was complimenting me. That wasn't what I was used to.

I gave him an innocent smile. "Thank you."

"You looked quite alarmed."

I chuckled a bit under my breath. "I wasn't expecting to run into a lot of vampires here." I retorted.

It was his turn to be alarmed. "How-"

"I can tell a vampire when I see one." I answered his question quickly and sat down. My legs had a healthy burn running through them, aka my legs hurt a lot. Sure, running almost 1,500 miles was much farther than forty feet, but I hadn't been running like then for two years. Gimme a break.

He gave a soft smile and sat across from me on the stone fence. "My name is Kaname Kuran."

I looked at the ground. "I'm Ayane Fujikawa. Pleased to make your acquaintance." A sharp stone jutted out near my black knee-high boots.

I went to get up and purposely fell down and cut my hand on the edge of the rock. "Dangit." I swore, shaking my hand to numb the pain. The laceration went down my lifeline, not exactly where I meant to cut.

His eyes flooded with crimson, and I knew my test was working. But as quickly as it came, his eyes returned to their regular color. "Are you alright, Ms. Fujikawa?"

"Yes." I assessed what I saw. He had good control over his thirst. Good for the both of us. "I should be heading back to the Sun Dorms."

"Be safe." He joked as I headed for the bridge. The sun was dipping low into the west, and I knew Michael wouldn't be happy I was out late. He's a pretty cranky almost-four year old.

* * *

Review, favorite, and follow for the next chapter.


	3. Encounters and Lullabies (Michael)

Congratulations **zampirelove**! You were the first reviewer. Thank you so much! Here, have a virtual cookie. *Gives cookie* And my dears **Jasmine-angela**, **NamikazeMia**, and **saphira88, **here are your cookies! *Gives more cookies out*

I realized I better clarify this: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, you'd've met them by now. I only own the plot for the fan fiction, Ayane and Makoto/Michael, and her treacherous family.

* * *

(Michael) [Cause I knew you needed it]

Mom was late coming in from school. "Where were you?" I asked. Her bluntness was one of the many qualities I acquired through genetics.

She gave me a tired look. 'She ran.' A voice informed me. "I was meeting some of the other students." She combed my hair with her fingers.

"I miss Snuffleupagus." I lamented, thinking of my stuffed dog. He died in the fire, and it was hard sleeping without him.

Mom gave me a sad smile. "I couldn't rescue him in time." She kissed my head. "I promise I'll get you a new Snuffleupagus." Mom put her hand on her heart and saluted me. Her way of forming a vow.

"So what did you learn today?"

"I read from Machiavelli's "The Prince" in history today." She said with a goofy grin. "Wanna help me with my essay of it, you smarty-pants?"

I nodded and clammered into my chair by the table. Her brown hair tumbled like a waterfall onto her shoulders and I couldn't help but to reach out and touch it. I rubbed a few strands in between my index finger and thumb.

She handed me a piece of paper. It was titled "The Prince," and I quickly scanned it over. "What I'm getting is that Mr. Machiavelli believed that a ruler should have the love and admiration of his people and that he should control the fear of his enemies. Without one, he will lose his power and be no better than a lump of stone on a fancy chair."

Mom gave me a weird look, like she'd forgotten I could read. I may have been only a few months shy of four, but that's another thing I got from Mom: heightened abilities. I enjoyed learning new things, because I knew when we went home again I'd just skip through the grades. Unfortunately, I got my father's ash colored hair and his attitude when I was mad.

Mom wrote my thesis on a piece of paper. "That's a nice thesis." She joked. The world outside the window became very dark. "Bedtime, kid." Mom ordered.

"I don't even have jammies to change into." I whined. She gave me the look. You know, the one like 'I don't want an argument' look. "I wanna go for a walk."

Her hand dented our table. "If anyone sees you, we could get sent away." She explained for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be super careful!" I bargained with my begging eyes staring into her gunmetal blue ones.

She groaned. "I'll be following where no one can see me, so stay near the trees." I was so excited! She caved!

I bursted out the doors, down the hall and out into the darkness of the night. The cool grass froze my bare feet, but it felt so much better than the hardwood floor inside the dorm. I ran along the trees, so happy to be free.

I ran to a gorgeous fountain, with its water shooting up in a double-layered geyser. The water was so cold and crisp against my lips. The full moon was reflected into the clear water, bringing an air of peace to my little world.

A tingling on the back of my neck made me turn. A man stood there, with blonde hair and glowing red eyes. "My mommy told me what you are." I said in a dangerous tone. "You won't hurt us, vampire." My threat probably sounded like a joke to this thing, but I couldn't care less.

The beast glared at me. I stood my ground bravely. 'Mommy will protect me.' I reassured my decision to face this demon. "If you bite me or my mom, I will personally take the Moon Blades to your throat." I'd heard my mom say that to others of this monster's kind. Of course, she was talking about me.

Another sound entered the tense area: fast movement. "She's coming." I said in a singsong voice.

Mom fell in front of me, the white daggers in her hands glowing furiously. The wind revealed one of her many bite marks on the right side of her neck. "Don't you dare touch him." She snarled at the vampire.

The vampire snarled, but fled from her presence. Mom placed the weapons in her boots and turned to me. Her blue eyes shone gold, like other wolves we'd met on our journey. "Come on, Makoto." She grabbed my hand and briskly walked me back to the dorm room.

"I'm really sorry, mommy." I apologized. She gave me a puzzled look. "Why?" She inquired once we were in the safety of our room. "I should've ran away from the vampire, not confront it."

She knelt in front of me. "All that matters is that you weren't bitten." She drew me into a gentle hug. I buried my face in her sweet cinnamon smelling shirt. "Common, baby." She lifted me off the ground and finished our walk with me in her arms.

"Do you want a lullaby or a story tonight?" Mom asked as she fitted me in my temporary pajamas. It was just a pillow case with holes for my head and arms, but it had her cinnamon scent of it and it made it worth it.

"A lullaby!" I whisper-cried.

"_Tried to take it all away,_

_Learn her freedom... just inside a day,_

_And find her soul to find their fears are laid..._

_Tried to make her love their own,_

_They took her love... they left her there,_

_They gave her nothing back that she would want to own…_" I recognized this. She'd play it for me when I was a baby.

"_Gold and silver rings and stones,_

_Dances slowly off the moon,_

_No one else could know, she stands alone..._

_Sleeping dreams will reach for her,_

_She can not say the words they need,_

_She knows she's alone and she is free…_" My eyes drooped at her honeyed voice as she sang. The calming sound made me yearn for home, back in California.

"_Ocean Gypsy of the moon,_

_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._

_Ocean Gypsy where are you?_

_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold…_" I couldn't stay awake any longer, and I joined the legion of the sleeping. I felt Mom's warm body curl up beside me, bringing a calming nature all her own. What she didn't know was I could hear her crying softly.

I'd kill my father for hurting her, then I'd make the vampires who bit her pay dearly.

* * *

Well, that was not how I expected it. Review, favorite, and follow for more drama! Cookies are only given to those who do that which is mentioned above.


	4. Confidante 1 (AyaneAnne)

L.A.B.B Murder Cases, myra k kuran and zampirelove, here are your cookies. *Hands away three cookies* Thank you for favoriting my story!

* * *

(Ayane/Anne)

I was up and ready to go to school before Michael was up. I set out a bowl of oatmeal that I made in a coffee pot for him. I slipped into the bathroom to get ready, but I resented it. I tried to avoid gazing into the mirror, because the girl on the other side wasn't the me I wanted. But inevitably, she came into my view as I was brushing my hair.

Her skin was sickly pale, and her eyes had no light in them. She had two permanent holes in her neck. The reflection didn't seem human, in the sense that she was quite lifeless. 'Is this what Michael sees?' Tears streaked my cheeks. I looked like a broken woman, and I hated it.

'This is what Jacob and Alisha made you.' The woman's soothing voice reminded me. 'This is what they'll do to Michael if you slip up.'

I closed my eyes to try and stop the flow of tears, but it only made them push out and onto my lashes.

"Mommy." I turned to see Michael in the doorway. "Why are you crying again?"

I knelt beside him and brought him into a hug. "I don't know." I lied, rubbing his back. "Maybe I just need to cry."

"Are you going to go to work today?" He asked in a worried voice.

I shook my head. "I got fired on the day that our apartment burned to the ground."

"Oh." Was his quiet response.

I finally released him and gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Bye love." I gave him a kiss on the nose before heading out the door.

Many of the girls were out in the hall giggling and talking in hushed tones. Yuki, queen of the perky, came bouncing over. "How are you, Ayane?"

"Fine." I looked over at the girls. "What's got them excited?"

Yuki smiled. "My dad, the headmaster, said we're having a dance tonight, and that both Day and Night class are allowed. Classes have been canceled for the say, as well."

"Wow." I breathed. 'Nothing like this happened in Montana.' I pushed the thought into the cupboard. Because that's where we put things we don't like.

"Do you have a dress for tonight?" Yuki was getting a little less annoying the more I was exposed to her. I shook my head; I never needed a dress for running around hiding in California. "I think I might have one you can borrow. We're about the same size." Yuki was like a size one, so for a woman with a kid that's pretty good.

"It's alright, I wasn't-"

"You don't want to go?" She seemed utterly surprised. "Why not?"

I leaned in and whispered, "You do realize the Night Class are vampires, right?"

Her red-brown eyes widened in horror. "Wha-what?" She tried to brush off the initial shock. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Evidence to the contrary." I muttered under my breath. "Hold on." I opened my door a smidge and saw Michael ducking under the bed. "Come in."

Yuki came in with a steady look of shock on her face. "How did you know?"

"I can tell vampires by looking at them now." I cryptically answered. "Do others know?"

"Headmaster, Zero and I were the only ones outside the Night Class itself of vampires in the building." I sucked up the information like a sponge. "We ought to tell the headmaster that you know."

"What does mommy know?" My eyes gave away my fear when Michael spoke up.

Yuki checked under my bed and her eyes were also wide. "Oh. My Gosh." She reached under and pulled Michael out in her arms. "He's so cu-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I held one of my Moon Blades up to her throat. "Put. My. Son. Down." I whispered my threat to make sure she understood the gravity of what she was doing. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Especially when the person in question full well knew about the vampires.

She slowly lowered Michael onto the bed and backed away from him. "Calm down, Ayane." She carefully pushed the Moon Blade from near her. "What is that?"

I sheathed it in my boot. "It's a Moon Blade, given to me by a vampire hunter in California."

She was hooked. She began asking me so many questions, and for some reason I answered each one. Maybe chatting with her for a week gave her my trust. "What did you mean when you said you can tell vampires by looking at them?"

I bit my lip. "Tell her." Michael plead, his blue eyes echoing his desire. While his blonde hair reminded me of Jacob, his eyes were the same color as mine, but full of life.

I looked her dead in the eye. "Once you're told, you cannot tell anyone. And if I show you my scars, you'll never be able to unsee them."

She didn't seem afraid now. I took a deep breath, and just said it; "I'm half-werewolf."

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I'm half-werewolf, on my father's side. I grew up in Montana as a perfectly happy kid until I was nine. Then my mom remarried, to a man named Jacob.

"He was nice at first, but something changed. My mom told him what I was, and he'd come into my room and poke me with a needle. I learned a few months later that he was drawing blood and selling it." I paused before adding, "To vampires."

She gasped. "You poor thing." She lightly touched my upper arm. "Is he…" She looked down at Michael.

"Michael has no vampire in him." I clarified. "His father didn't exactly ask before he…" Tears welled in my eyes and I quietly cursed at them. "It doesn't matter." I decided.

"When I turned thirteen, before Michael was even a thought, Jacob learned that vampires call my blood 'Wolf Rain,' a rare delicacy. He also learned that by letting the vampires bite me directly, he gets more money.

"When Michael was conceived, the bites and withdrawals of blood became more frequent." I chuckled darkly and joked, "maybe hormonal Wolf Rain is even better.

"After he was born things returned to normal. Michael was kept away from me, and I suffered greatly. His father blamed me for getting pregnant and should hurt me...a lot. When I turned fifteen, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I don't know what happened," I confessed, "but I somehow grabbed Michael from where they hid him and ran. Just ran. I don't know how long, but it was over 1,500 miles. I went from Great Falls, Montana to Fort Briggs, California."

Her face had pity and was laced with a touch of fear. "You just...forgot?"

"No, I blacked out." I explained as well as I could.

Yuki shook her head and for some reason hugged me. "Why would you tell me all this?" She thought aloud. "Why not the headmaster, or the police?"

"For the same reason I'm allowing you to hug me," I said, pushing her back a bit, "I trust you."

She laughed a bit. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe the wolf in me needed someone outside Michael and I to connect with." She smiled kindly.

"You're secret's safe with me." She vowed. And I completely believed her.

Michael tugged on the hem of her skirt. "What's your name?" He asked, surprising her again with his advanced ability to speak.

"Yuki." She ruffled her hair.

'We can trust her.' The woman's voice said, and my lips spread into a grin.

'Is there anyone else we can?' I asked, hoping there were more. It felt nice having a confidante.

'Not sure. Not much social interaction with many others.' She replied. I knew where she was going with that completely vague comment.

"Yuki," I caught her attention, "is your offer for a dress still in the air?"

Her whole face seemed to smile. "Absolutely." She nodded, turning to Michael. "Imma take you mommy and make her look all pretty."

"Can I help?" Michael looked so excited. So full of happiness. My spirit was crushing his, and it broke my heart to think of that.

"Of course!" She giggled, and they started laughing. And I genuinely laughed along, for the first time in a long time. 'Maybe this will be good for me.'

'Of course it will be.'

* * *

Alrighty! I realize it seemed quick, but werewolves connect really quickly, okay!? We werewolves latch on with both hands.

Did y'all catch the reference to a certain British television show during the chapter? Who ever finds it and correctly tells me what the show is in a review gets two cookies! (You can also use another reference from the show as an answer)

Review, favorite, and follow for more drama!


	5. Party (AyaneAnne) (Kaname)

The sun was starting to lower. "Yuki, I can go in jeans." I said into her closet. She'd gone diving to find this one dress she swore would be amazing.

"Absolutely not!" She declared. "You need to look fabulous so people will talk to you."

'Hey!' My internal voice chided.

She emerged from her closet with a victorious smile painting her face. "Ta-da!" She practically shoved the dress into my arms. It was a base pink dress with white and black stripes, black polka-dots, a sweetheart neckline, a slightly puffy skirt and a shimmering jewel at the base of the breast area. I grimaced slightly, but not enough that Yuki asked questions. I snuck off into her bathroom and began changing.

The dress fit like a glove, but the only problem was my shoulders. Bitemarks laced my collarbone and down to the middle of my upper arms.. "Yuki," I called, "you don't happen to have a shawl to go with this, do you?"

"Why?" She went to open the door and I panicked. I pushed with all my might, knocking her off the door.

"Yuki I'm so sorry!" I called. 'Why?' I asked myself. 'I've never been sorry for doing stuff like that.'

She came in and this look of bewilderment appeared. "Is that where…" Her voice trailed off, not sure of what to say. I nodded, looking down at the ground in shame.

Yuki broke the silence that had settled. "I might have one you can use." She slipped back her her closet, leaving me with the girl in the mirror. She gave me a sad smile, and the bites along her body seemed unending.

Yuki returned with a sheer black shawl. "It'll keep them hidden well enough." She handed it to me and sighed. "You're going to look great!"

"Thanks, Yuki." I wrapped it around my shoulders and upper arm. "This is amazing."

"Do you need shoes?" She asked, staring at my bare feet.

I shook my head. "I have a pair from California."

"Alright!" She said, chipper as ever. I found her presence quite calming. "Meet me outside your room."

I down the hall a ways. Many girls were dressed in less than I, and they gave me looks like "What's wrong with her?"

I quietly opened the door to my room and saw Michael drawing on one of my returned assignments. His jaw hit the floor in wonder. "You look beautiful, mommy." He ran over and hugged my legs.

I scooped him up and hugged him back. "Thanks, squirt." I kissed his nose. Setting him back on the floor I pulled a dusty box out from under my bed.

Inside the long box was a pair of black shin-high boots. The style was pretty plain, aka no sparkles or ribbons.

To be safe, I checked the insides of the boots. Sewn onto the side near the top in both boots were hidden sheaths, meant for the Moon Blades. I pulled them on and slid the blades into place.

The Moon Blades were my favorite of anti-supernatural weapons. They were perfectly harmless to any human, but full-blooded werewolves and vampires were in very great danger. I only carried them as a precaution, ever careful since if it stabs me the wound won't heal for hours and I'll have to suffer alone.

I spun in a circle for Michael, who clapped excitedly. "When are you going to be back in?" Michael asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'll be out for a while, but I expect nothing to be burning, drowning, levitating, or otherwise not in its proper place." He pouted a bit, making me laugh. I kissed his head and walked out into the hall.

As she promised, Yuki was waiting for me. She was wearing a natural canary yellow dress with white heels. My boots weren't heels, and I thanked every power that was kind to me they weren't. I wouldn't be able to balance.

We walked out down the bridge to the area near the water fountain. "Is the water fountain a popular spot?"

"It's a nice open area for people to hang out at." She hinted towards the 'open' part. Easy to escape vampires.

Many students were already there, mingling amongst each other. The Night students were all dressed in white clothes, while the other class had different colors all over the place.

"It's nice to see you, Yuki." A familiarly rich voice says off to our left. Yuki dives into a conversation with Kaname, and not sure what else to do I go over and sit on the edge of the fountain. The water droplets splashed me so lightly I could barely tell.

Despite my knowing how rude it was to eavesdrop, I focused all my attention into blocking out the other conversations around me and honing in on Yuki's and Kaname's.

"How have you been?" Kaname inquired kindly.

"Fine. I've been helping Ayane."

"Oh have you? And where did she run off to?"

"I...I'm not sure. I'll go find her if you want to talk to her."

"No, she's right over there." I froze when Kaname said that.

Lo and behold, Kaname was at my side sitting beside me. "How have you been? Enjoying the new school?"

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek. "I was homeschooled back home, so this is a serious change for me." Not a total lie. I wasn't schooled at all after ten years old. I was in public school before that. "How'd you know?"

"Well hopefully you haven't lost your mind." He chuckled. "I've seen most of the people at the school before, but you're new." His voice was so sweet, in a way that made me want to cling to his every word. But the sharp scent of blood reminded me of what he was and the memories of what his kind are capable of. "How's your hand?" He asked, gingerly taking my left hand and inspecting it in the low light. He seemed surprised when there was absolutely no wound there.

"I heal well, I guess." I said nervously, adjusting the shawl a bit.

He stood up and offered out his hand to me. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" He inquired. I took his hand, and he helped me up. He kept his hand out like a gentleman as he guided me to a bridge. I realized it was to the Moon Dorms and I stopped. "Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I took a step back from him. "What did you want to talk with me about?" I tried to keep my voice firm, but it cracked with worry. 'What could he want?' I asked the woman in my head.

'Isn't it obvious?' She answered. 'Blood.'

I took another step back, and he stepped forward. "What's wrong, Ms. Fujikawa?"

"Nothing." I did terrible on that lie.

I went to take another step back when I hit a tree. His form came closer still, and my anxiety began to spike. "What do you want from me, Kaname-sempai?" I asked with so little courage that I would've called myself a child.

I was expecting his eyes to turn a different color, but they stayed the same. "You look like someone my friend Aido met last night." He explained. "I was wondering if you were her."

"What did she do?" I asked innocently.

"She defended a little boy from being attacked." He said, with a sound of respect in his voice. "It was very brave of her, protecting the little one from a vampire."

"You should tell Aido to stop attacking children." I joked.

He didn't laugh. "So you know." He stated calmly. "That makes sense. I thought your trick yesterday, cutting your hand, it seemed too coincidental."

"Are you going to take me to Headmaster Cross?" I asked with a certain sound in my voice that I didn't recognize.

He shook his head. "You should tell him yourself."

We began a slow walk to the party, and something clicked inside of me. My heart began to beat rapidly, and I couldn't breathe. "Ayane?" Kaname's voice sounded so far away. The world got this black fuzz growing around it, consuming everything I saw.

"Michael…" I whispered before my body just shut down.

(Kaname) [Cause you need it! (; ]

Ayane's limp form rested on the grass. Her neck was in full view. 'Do it.' A voice in my head whispered. But there was something wrong. 'No.' I told the voice. Gathering her in my arms I began walking to Headmaster Cross's office instead of back to the party.

Unfortunately, I was spotted. Fortunately, it was Yuki. "Kaname-sempai." She ran over, jumping over thing that blacked us. "What happened?"

"Ayane collapsed." I explained. "Whatever caused it wasn't a physical trigger."

Yuki held her hand lightly, asking no more questions and just walking with me.

Headmaster Cross was startled to see us, but more startled by my lack of information. "She just fell?" He clarified.

"Yes, sir."

"Take her to one of the guestrooms. The nurse will check her there."

"No!" Yuki suddenly cried, startling both of us. "Ayane can recover on her own, don't have the nurse look her over."

I was about to ask why when I looked down, and through the black sheer around her shoulders and arms saw bitemarks.

"She was bitten recently." I concluded, seeing how the wounds hadn't healed yet.

Yuki opened her mouth to argue when a quiet groan escaped Ayane's lips. She gripped my shirt, taking deep breaths. All of a sudden she became violent, trying to push herself away from me and hitting me. It didn't faze me but it was curious.

"Vampire." She snarled in her sleep. Headmaster Cross seemed troubled by her outburst. "How did she…"

"She knew all along, Headma-"

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME FATHER!" Headmaster Cross wailed.

"F-Father, she knew." Yuki stammered out.

I didn't care for the rest of this conversation. I stepped out and took her into one of the headmaster's guestrooms, as he had previously instructed. She trembled on the bed I laid her on. "Michael?" She murmured.

"Who's Michael?" I thought aloud. He sounded quite important to her.

"Where's Michael?" Was her answer. I left the room, not knowing what to do.

I hurried back to the Moon Dorms, where all my followers were waiting for me. "Lord Kaname, are you alright?" Ruka inquired. "You left with that...student."

"It is no concern of yours." I answered briskly. I wasted no time with any of the aristocrats, I just wanted to be alone for a minute to think.

'Who's Michael?' I asked myself. I proceeded to chide myself. 'It's none of our concern.'

'Then why does it bother you?'

* * *

Alright, chapter four is here! I'm so sorry it took so long to write.


End file.
